the silent step of the ant
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: A veces no sabe qué creer. -neji&hinata. hidan.


Naruto **no** me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Lo mío es desvarío barato.

* * *

(**&**)

Neji la odia a veces.

Cree hacerlo. Cuando Hinata baja con sus pasos mudos y efímeros y se sienta en la mesa con sus bragas de algodón y sus enormes ojos desteñidos mirando las motas de polvo posarse en el borde de su plato de cereales, increíblemente ligeras, como las hormigas que se confunden con el suelo frío y duro de madera. Neji la observa –porque es lo que mejor sabe hacer- y capta cosas imperceptibles como el rozamiento tibio de sus tobillos bajo la mesa y la sutileza con la que sus dedos blanquecinos acarician la caja de leche.

Es como una telaraña que se va tejiendo con paciencia, lentamente, cada nudo hecho con delicadeza y finura, formando una red esbelta y sólo visible a unos milímetros de los ojos. A Neji le molesta desde siempre, pues la mayoría de las veces no la alcanza a notar y la red lo cubre como si fuera una segunda piel, húmeda, pegajosa y terriblemente incomoda.

Así que la observa detenidamente, capturando detalles que nadie aparte de él puede siquiera intentar ver. La red se hace cada vez más grande y se escurre por cada rincón de la casa en completo sigilo. Hinata levanta la barbilla y sus parpados caen mirándolo con lo que él denomina una neblina infinita y silenciosa.

—Buenos días, Neji.

Él frunce el ceño y su estomago se retuerce dolorosamente cuando Hinata acaricia superficialmente la piel de su hombro derecho con sus dedos pequeños y frágiles. Neji la observa hacerse cada vez más grande.

No responde nada. En cambio le da la espalda y se sirve café.  
(Cuando menos se lo espera, la telaraña se hunde en su cuerpo y por dentro lo corta con miles y diminutas esquirlas.)

(**&**)

Hinata por ningún motivo es tímida.

Cuando Neji escuchó esto de la boca de Tenten, le provocó soltar una risa irónica y ácida, pero no lo hizo porque Neji nunca se ríe, sólo sonríe de lado como si al hacerlo destruyera las palabras insulsas e ingenuas.

Neji sabía que se podía confundir muy fácilmente la falta de palabras de su prima con la timidez. Sabía que las personas corrientes no eran capaces de imaginar un silencio premeditado. Neji conocía esto precisamente porque había crecido con ella y sabía perfectamente que Hinata se sentía muy cómoda escuchando el ruido de la gente, mientras habla por medio de movimientos fugaces que a largo plazo se vuelven punzantes.

(Ella no da pasos seguros como los de Sakura. Tampoco se abre paso prepotentemente como Ino. Ni camina fuertemente como Tenten. Mucho menos se desliza como lo hace Karin.)

Hinata se mueve centímetro a centímetro, con ello las puntas de su cabello y las ropas flojas que se baten contra el ligero viento que le pega en las mañanas. Hinata lo hace como si fuera una mota de polvo en el aire, que se posa en cualquier parte sin que nadie lo note.

A veces se incrusta entre los pulmones de Neji. La respiración se le hace pesada y difícil de mantener. Cómo si al exhalar en su cuerpo se abriera una grieta rocosa. Otras, se va muy, muy lejos, tanto que la abertura que le produce constantemente se vuelve gigante y oscura. Como si en vez de una grieta fuera un abismo entre sus costillas.

(La odio; se repite cuando vislumbra su espalda pálida. Luego ella lo mira tras sus pestañas en la penumbra y el odiarla es una idea extraña y difícil de pronunciar.)

Duele cuando menos se lo espera.

(**&**)

Ese día la sangre la sintió tan caliente, que podía sentir su piel burbujeando. Quizás tal vez fue solo su imaginación, pero no es como si la utilice mucho. Neji es hermético y prefiere ver el mundo en cuadrillas. Aunque algunas veces la vena poética se le sale en suspiros cuando ve los cuervos en el cielo.

Sí, que tiene un fetiche con ello.

Pero no viene al caso, pues ese día ni puntos negros pasaban veloces en lo alto, sólo una rabia infinita que crecía desde sus pies hasta las venas que rodean sus ojos. Era el colmo. Las groserías salían estrepitosamente en su cabeza como nunca antes pero apenas fruncía los labios, con los ojos transformándose en icebergs.

Hinata lo sentía, porque los cambios en Neji son fáciles de notar, es una alteración en el agua. Como una cuerda que siempre está tensada y cuando vibra el sonido parece de rocas cayendo de una montaña. Le dedicó una mirada de reojo, entre el cabello de tinta azulina que se escurría por todos sus hombros de porcelana, su espalda esbelta y que desaparecía en sus pantalones oscuros.

(teodioteodioteodioteodi- maldita araña de ojos tallados a la perfección. Ah, _don't look at me, don't look at me._

She's a curse.)

Neji no lo entendía. ¿Cómo podía caer tan bajo? Bueno, tantos muchachos que habían en el mundo y porque precisamente tenía que meterse con el desquiciado de Hidan. Precisamente por él es que tenía los brazos y las costillas vendadas, fruto de una pelea que lo había dejado desgastado además de atormentado. Cada vez que lo veía podía recordar los gritos dementes que soltaba cada vez que veía la sangre. Sobra decir que detesta el ruido.

Y a Hidan, por principio, claro. A él se le antoja un ser repulsivo y le parece más asqueroso que Hinata dejara que Hidan colocara sus manos grandes en su cintura, tan duramente que Neji creía que la iba a partir.

(anda, hazlo.)

A veces no lo cree.  
A veces simplemente la odia.

(**&**)

Puede imaginarla.

Puede hacerlo perfectamente. Puede visualizar en el vacío su cuerpo moviéndose alrededor de una fogata, mientras su estúpido novio la besa y la va rompiendo con sus manos repugnantes. Puede imaginar su sonrisa corta y sus ojos en las estrellas, como si esperara a que cayeran en su lengua. Puede imaginarse a Hidan riendo como un loco mientras hecha más leña al fuego.

Casi puede imaginarla riendo, con las mejillas rosadas y los pies desnudos, el cabello entre las manos de Hidan y su mirada en la bóveda oscura. Puede imaginárselo, rodeándola por detrás, abriéndose paso entre la tinta azul y colando su lengua pérfida en la raíz de su cabello hasta la clavícula, quemándola con una saliva eléctrica.

Neji aprieta la quijada y prende la luz. Su cuarto está como siempre: vacío. Sólo él y su cama. La luz por un momento elimina las imágenes pero aún queda una ligera escarcha en el aire, recreando y recreando como si no tuviera suficiente con la de carne y hueso. Los ojos le pican. Los frunce rápidamente y apenas su pecho sube y baja. Piernas descolgadas. Brazos cruzados. Mirada a ninguna parte. Cabello café impasible. Piel estirante. Abismo que se va expandiendo como una ola, imposible de detener.

Y golpea. Golpea fuertemente. Lo oye.

Sí.

(Ese fue su pecho resquebrajado)

(**&**)

Por fuera todo sigue igual.  
"A veces cree que la odia".

(**&**)

Cuando Hinata llega a la madrugada, descalza y sudorosa, con la ropa mal puesta y la piel erizada, Neji oye las esquirlas bajo su piel tronando como una muy mala nana. Quiere ignorarla. Así que lo hace. Se levanta de la cama y cierra la puerta de su habitación.

La oye suspirar. Las hormigas que pasan por debajo de la pequeña rendija de su puerta. Escalan su cama. Se pierden en sus sabanas blancas. Hinata posa su frente en la puerta. Neji traga hondo. La ignora (sacude las sabanas tres veces. Las hormigas vuelan por los aires). Hinata puede sentir su piel burbujeante. Lo sintió aquella vez, lo puede sentir ahora. Por un momento su cuerpo se pone chispeante.

(A Hinata la alteración y lo cambiante la atrae como colibrís a flores. Neji siempre es imperturbable. Hasta que ella se va muy, muy lejos y otras muy, muy cerca. En ese momentico fugaz, Hinata se enamora)

Neji cierra los ojos. La piel ya no lo burbujea. Hinata se retira y se adentra en su habitación.

-_Por un momentico_-.

(Luego no hay nada)

(**&**)

Neji supone que la situación ahora es más beneficiosa. Apenas la ve por las mañanas pero por segundos fugaces. Neji se levanta más temprano. Baja, toma su café y luego se va en el preciso momento cuando ella sale del baño. Pero aún quedan los ecos. Cuando ella pasa por un pasillo y él después lo hace, aún puede sentirla. Hinata deja caer dos migajas en el suelo, para que así las hormigas vuelvan.

Por la tarde rara vez la ve, siempre de lejos, como si fuera solo un fantasma en el campo. Si lo cree suficiente, quizás hasta de verdad se convierta en una alucinación.  
Sin embargo el abismo nunca deja de serlo. Siempre más grande, cada vez arrastrándolo en una oscuridad espesa y ahogante. Neji prende la luz y una vez duerme con ella. No soporta estar en medio de tanta oscuridad, porque entonces la que tiene adentro se come la de afuera y entonces sólo es _Hinata está muy, muy lejos._

Vuelve a hacer real.  
(El dolor es palpitante y punzante, this is true)

(**&**)

Las hormigas vuelven a subir a su cama.

(**&**)

Hasta que una mañana Hinata ya no está. Neji frunce el ceño pero sigue su rutina. Supone que no ha llegado de estar con Hidan. El pensamiento le produce arcadas y la bilis se le alborota. Traga hondo, como siempre. Pero está vez toma dos tazas de café mientras cierra la llave del lavaplatos. No hay nada interesante a su alrededor, sólo formas.

Cuando sale, Hinata le sonríe a unos centímetros suyos. Neji abre los ojos sorprendidos y da un paso atrás, luego recupera su compostura normal y frunce el ceño. Le provoca sonreír irónico. Quizás como para dañarla un poco. Pero ella nunca utiliza las palabras, así que es una pérdida de tiempo.

Además de que Neji intuye que Hinata ya está hecha un desastre. (**hhhhhhidan**)

—M-me agrada m-mucho Hidan, ¿lo sabías, Neji? Él es c-como pólvora que e-enciende mis huesos. —murmura sonriendo por los ojos, con los párpados fijos en la mandíbula de Neji.  
Él hace una mueca que es totalmente sarcástica.  
—Vaya Hinata, por fin dices una palabra. Pero francamente no me interesa saber de tu amorío. —responde con voz monótona. Hinata sonríe levemente.  
—M-me gusta Hidan, pero y-yo te amo, Neji.

Neji abre los ojos y en un acto inesperado y espontaneo (algo muy raro en él) la empuja levemente mientras la deja sola en el marco de la puerta. Es casi instintivo.

(Duele cuando menos se lo espera)

(**&**)

El la escuela las cosas no variaron mucho. No vio cosas nada especiales ni se sintió diferente. Todo parecía estar imperfectamente normal hasta que llegó de nuevo a la casa.  
(te amo. Un enorme eco que se repetía constante y casi lo podía tocar. El sabor era amargo e imposible de tragar. Su presencia era aplastadora. Como si lo estuviera rompiendo)

Neji sin embargo no dio muestras de buscar a Hinata. Simplemente entró a su cuarto, descargó sus libros en una esquina y se acostó en su cama. Pero tras unos minutos con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a sentir piquilla. Molesto, miró a su alrededor y observó impactado que su cama estaba invadida de hormigas.

Ni siquiera supo como es que no se había dado cuenta.

Se levantó inmediatamente y se cambió de ropas, mientras se quitaba alguna hormiga incrustada en su piel. Quitó las sabanas y cuando abrió su closet, no había ni una más. Se le había olvidado: todas estaban sucias. Torció la boca; Neji odiaba dormir en solo colchón.

Así que salió mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Hinata. Allí simplemente entró silencioso y levantó las sabanas mientras se acostaba a su lado. Hinata no le dijo nada, sólo suspiró como si su presencia le llenara. Neji cerró los ojos y dejó simplemente que la red lo atrapara completamente, sintiendo como las esquirlas se volvían explosiones de risas bajo su piel. Tibio, como el agua al sol.

A veces simplemente la ama.

(**&**)


End file.
